Present
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: It's Chrismas and Ruth has a special present for her husband Yami but he can't tell Homer about it. WARNING: Infidelity


"Is the blindfold really necessary Ruth?" Yami said as his wife pushes him from behind and is guiding him somewhere. He can feel her large breasts pressing on his back.

"Of course dear, your present is going to be a surprise," Ruth said and kisses Yami on the cheek. "Watch your step dear, we're going down the stairs," Ruth helps her husband down the stairs and guides him to the living room. Ruth walks around Yami and rubs his shoulders, "It's time to give your present~," Ruth said suggestively and squats down and starts to unbuckle Yami's pants.

Once his pants and boxers fall to his ankles licks as her husband's bounces up. "Keep the blindfold on~," Ruth said as she strokes Yami's shaft. Getting nice and hard before sucking it.

"You got it!" Yami moans.

It didn't take long for Yami to get hard and Ruth instantly wraps her lips around them and moves her head back and forth. Both Yami and Ruth are glad Laura is out hanging out with Bart. Ruth feels Yami's hips and moves her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. She sucks harder and moves her head faster. Her juices start to drip onto the floor. Ruth loves the moans Yami is making. It never fails to turn her on.

The heat coming from her pussy is getting too much for her and starts to touch it. Rubbing her folds and clit. She's preparing it for her husband. As she did that feels his cock twitching in her mouth. She eagerly waits for seed which arrives soon in a large amount. Ruth drinks much as she can and lets the rest drip on her breasts.

Slowly, Ruth pulls her husband's cock out of her mouth and swirls the remaining cum then swallows it. "I always love your blowjobs," Yami pants then moans when he feels her mouth around his cock again. He then feels his wife grabbed his wrists and guides them on the sides of her head.

Knowing what his wife wants starts to fuck her mouth, getting his dick down his wife's throat. He notices her hair feels different as well as her mouth. He didn't pay much mind to it because her mouth feels good. He moves his hips quickly and strongly, just the way Ruth likes it. Her tongue didn't move a bit until it did and licks every spot it can.

He stops his hips for a bit because Ruth loves to choke on his cock. Then resumes skull fucking his wife until he fires his second load. As he cums the blindfold suddenly becomes undone and is shocked to see he wasn't fucking his wife's throat but Marge's. She has a lustful look in her eyes and has her arms tied over her head with a red and green ribbon also, she's completely naked.

When he lets go of Marge's head his wife came up behind him, "Surprise~," Ruth said and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Is this okay?" Yami asked.

"It is," Ruth nods, "Marge is a lady with needs and as her friend, I want to help out,"

"You're such...a good friend," Marge pants and once she gets air back into her lungs sucks off Yami again. Ruth in the meantime slowly unbuttons his white shirt and plants kisses on her neck. Once Yami's shirt is full open Ruth starts to feel her husband's muscular chest. Yami moans and reaches behind him to run his fingers through Ruth's brown hair. He also puts a hand behind Marge's head.

"She's not bad but you give head better," Yami whispers to Ruth who giggles and kisses his cheek then locks lips with him. As husband and wife make out Marge is enjoying sucking Yami's dick. She loves how big he is and the scent he gives off makes her head spin and his taste is making her body hot with desire. Yami cracks an eye open so he can untie the ribbon binding Marge's arms.

With her arms, free Marge takes Yami's cock out of her mouth and uses her large breasts to rub his shaft and suck on the head. This is her first time doing a titty fuck and is hoping she's doing a good job. Ruth brakes the kiss with Yami to say "Remember what I told you," Ruth then continues kissing her husband. Marge wishes her husband kissed her the same way Yami does.

Marge moans when Yami cums again. She lets his seed go all over her face and tits. Marge scoops some up with her fingers and licks them off. "Delicious~," Marge said with a lustful tone.

"I know~," Ruth said breaking the kiss with Yami. She squats down next to Marge and uses her breasts to rub Yami's cock. Yami moans loudly and puts his hand on Ruth's and Marge's back. "Copy what I do," Ruth said.

"Okay," Marge moans, trying to mimic what Ruth is doing to the best of her ability. Feeling Ruth's nipples rub on her nipples feels good including Yami's cock.

"How are liking the double titty fuck dear?" Ruth asks with a growing lust in her voice.

"I love it!" Yami moans loudly and shoots another load, Coating both women with his cum.

"He's still cumming so much!~" Marge said in amazement.

"Great, isn't it," Ruth said with a smile and licks her husband's cum off her breast. She then has Marge lay on her back, retires the ribbon on Marge's arms and puts a ball gag on her. Ruth lifts Marge's legs, "Give her a good fucking.~," Ruth said. "Fuck her as you would, me,"

"You think she'll take it?" Yami asked and gets on his knees. He rubs his tip against Marge's pussy. Marge looks at him with want and desire.

"Only one way to find out," Ruth purrs.

"You're right," Yami smiles and thrust his cock deep into Marge's pussy. Marge moans loudly and arches her back. Yami holds onto her legs and thrusts his hips. Causing her large breasts to bounce up and down. "For a woman who gave birth to three kids, she's still tight!" Yami moans.

"That's just a sign of how much she needed cock," Ruth said and rubs Marge's clit. This makes Marge moan louder and causes her pussy to tighten. Ruth looks at her friend, "His cock feels amazing, doesn't it?" Marge responds with a rapped nod. "Good answer," Ruth smiles then turns to her husband, "You can stop holding back now," Marge is shocked to hear them because she thought Yami is already fucking her hard as he can.

Leaning in, Yami puts his hands on the floor and moves his hips at max speed. Marge's eyes widen and tilt her head back, she would scream if it wasn't for the ball gag. In no time, her mind is turned to mush. How can Ruth be able to keep sane of being fucked by his amazing cock every day? No wonder Ruth and Yami are so happy. As well as having Laura go out a lot and hang out with Bart.

Marge soon experiences the strongest orgasm in her life and because Yami has yet to stop his hips, so Marge cums again and again. It almost made Marge pass out from the ecstasy. Yami did finally stop when Ruth leans into whispers something to her husband. "I like how you think?" Yami smiles and kisses his wife.

Pulling out, Yami lays on his back and Ruth helps Marge up so she can ride Yami's cock. Once Marge is in position, Ruth sits on her husband's face. He smacks her plump ass and squeezes. "Oh, honey!" Ruth moans as her husband is starting to eat out her pussy. Yami bends his knees up and thrusts his hips up at Marge. At the same time, Ruth wraps her arms around Marge and grabs her ass, pressing their large breasts together.

Both women moan together with equal volume. Yami's tongue and cock, is making them feel a large amount of pleasure. It helps that their rock hard nipples are rubbing together. Ruth's whole body twitches as cums on her husband's face. Yami laps up every drop of his wife's juices. His hips bucks and cums inside Marge's pussy who was in the middle of an orgasm. Never she's been so full of cum. There's so much that Marge can feel Yami's cum leaking out.

"I think it's time to fuck your wife dear," Ruth said. Yami responds by slapping her ass and sucking on her folds one more time. Earning a soft moan from Ruth. She helps Marge get on her back and gets on top of her. When Yami's cock leaves Marge's pussy his cum pours out. "My pussy or my ass, both are ready for you~," Ruth said sexually and spreads her butt cheeks.

Yami grabs Ruth's cheeks and plunges his cock deep inside his wife's ass. Thanks to Marge cumming on Yami's cock so many times it added like lube and slides right in. "Oh Yami!" Ruth moans. Yami puts his hands on Ruth's hands and moves his hips roughly. Slamming his abs against Ruth's plump ass.

"Fuck my ass dear!" Ruth moans loudly.

"You got it," Yami said with a smile. A slutty look forms on Ruth's face. No matter how many times Yami fucked her ass she never gets tired of it. Since Ruth's whole body is moving due to Yami's thrusting, her nipples and clit are rubbing against Marge. She's not getting a break from receiving pleasure that's for sure.

A scream of pleasure leaves Ruth's mouth when her husband cums in her ass. She knows her husband well enough to know Yami is not done yet. He pulls his dick out and shoves it deep inside his wife's pussy. Yami moans as he pumps his hips roughly. Making sure his cock hits her womb over and over again.

The smile Ruth has grown bigger and her tongue flops out. She's saying something but it comes out as gibberish. But Yami knows what his wife is trying to say and fills her womb with his seed. "That was a wonderful present Ruth, we should this again," Yami explains.

Panting, Ruth looks to her husband and smiles, "Glad you liked it dear, I'm sure Marge would love to join us again, right?" Ruth asked and looks over to her friend who nods.


End file.
